User blog:Gamesee/Gamesee's OC Guide
Yo, my username is Gamesee and welcome to a guide about making OCs! This is based off something Porcy did on another wiki, although my opinions differ in some areas. Note that this doesn't mean I think my OCs have a high quality, rather I just wanted to make this to guide newer users. With that in mind I shall start this, and know that I am basing some of these off of mistakes I made with the OCs I gave away. Basic Stuffs Name This is pretty important, so feel free to think on it. You don't want to have to change it later, especially deep into the roleplays. If you want you can do a name based off its meaning, but I only recommend it if it flows. I've only used that strategy twice, and once it failed. In the end, you really should just choose something that sounds nice. For kanji, usually you can just Google it. There are websites for kanji, but 90% of the time someone asked on Yahoo and got the same answer 90 times. Japanese people don't have middle names!! So only exchange students or those not born in Japan should have them. Please try to use a name that goes with the country your character came from, or something that shows their parent's personality. Like if you have a white girl named Akiko, you could say their parents are weeaboos or were from Japan themselves. Nicknames Most Japanese people use honorifics, so make sure to put that in there. Also OCs with long names probably have a nickname. If their nickname is unrelated to their name, then try not to be, well, basic with it. Like no "Nice-chan," "Cute-kun," or "Pervy-san." I've seen that been used so much, and nobody in any place/universe ever calls someone Nice as a name. The only exception I can think of is insult nicknames, which happen a lot in both reality and fiction or a self-proclaimed nickname, which would actually be a cool idea for a character. Lastly, if you want the nickname to be independent from the real name, make a reason for the nickname that isn't a direct refrence to a personality trait they have. Like I once used Toeto for a shy, since that is a vocaloid song about a shy person. Another one is Burgerpants, who has a story behind his. Sexuality This is easy, and it doesn't affect personality. Here is a list of some sexualities for refrence. Note that depending on the character's religion, family, ect. sexuality may cause a lot of conflict or none. Gender There are a lot of genders, and of course these don't dictate a personality. Here is another list for refrence. Note that gender tends to cause more conflict than sexuality, although that doesn't mean conflicts based on sexuality are nonexistent/rare. It is just that gender conflicts in family are more common. Sex Sex is not gender. Sex is not gender. Sex is not gender. This is both offensive to most, and a gramatical error. There are 3 sexes, which are male, female, and intersex. The first two are basic, but for an intersex OC you might want to choose what kind of intersex condition they have. An Pronouns This is easy, most use pronouns that are assigned to their gender. For genders like agender and bigender it can be anything really, although with agender people they is waaaay more common. Age Not much to say here, but know that Japanese students can't skip a grade. However, some do start high school at age 15 in Japan, and an exchange student could have skipped a grade in their country. Ethnicity Most OCs are Japanese, but some transfer students who are people of colour would be cool. And note that unless they have albinism, most Japanese people have a fair skin tone, most black people have a dark one, ect. Mixed people are kinda random, like my mom is half black and half white but she looks mostly white. My aunt who is half Arabic and half black appears paler, and my other aunt with the same ethnicities appears black. So it really is random. Occupation Pretty basic, just don't go crazy. Some ideas for a job are a tutor, babysitter, cafe maid, freelance writer/artist, or a pizza delivery person. Religion Basic, just research the religion. Note that some don't follow all the teachings, mainly in Christianity from what I've seen (feel free to correct me.) And this is Japan, so chances are your character is a Budist, Hinudist, Agnostic, or an Atheist. Since there are none or very few Budists or Hinuists on the wiki, I personally would love to see more of them. Crush Simple, just don't make an OC just to have a crush on someone. And they don't need a good reason to love them, I mean not all teens have good love requirements. It could be that they have nice hair, or that they are rich. Nothing big. Persona This should go with a character's core personality, only a really good actor (or a yandere) could pull off faking a reaction to murder. Also know what your character thinks about justice, crime, and how they react in stressful situations. Reputation Simple, I think in Yandere Simulator an average NPC has 0 repuatation. On this wiki it seems like that isn't the case, and that people with 0 are hated. But remember, in-game to get someone to be bullied they have to get below 0, and anything above 0 is generally a liked person. I could be wrong, but that is how I look at it so I suppose it depends on your outlook. Club Simple, just choose a club that goes with your character's hobby or one that their parents forced them into if you want. Remember, the limit is 2 and in your character's schedule they have to go to the club once a week to stay in it, so keep that in mind while creating the character. Weight Ok, I just want to point out you all should stop putting "I don't wanna saaayyy!" in the weight part of the infobox. That is more suited to the Q&A, and the infobox isn't filled out by your OC (the only exception I've seen is Butthurtsie, who is a Joke OC.) And anime worlds allow smaller weights, but it is still nice to Google "average weight for *insert height*" for realism. And overweight OCs would be so cool, omg. TBA Critique is open. This isn't a rulebook, just how Gamesee does things. Personality Interests Appearance Abilities Backstory Statistics Possessions In-Game Routine Sanity Seduction Enlightment Numbness Study Points Task Trivia Category:Blog posts